For you anything Traduction
by Seba nefer
Summary: Edward est un acteur adulé par le public, en tournage à Forks. Il y rencontre Bella. Ils vivent dans deux mondes bien différents mais ensemble ils sont seulement "Edward et Bella". Que se passera-t-l quand leur passé les rattrapera? M: violence, lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

**Words and Paper**

**Bonjour,**

**J'ai commencé une seconde traduction. J'ai craqué. L'histoire (très différente de Forever bound) m'a plu et l'auteure Parismylove est très sympa... et adore la France! Je lui ai demandé l'autorisation de traduire sa fic en français, ce qu'elle m'a gentiment accordé.**

**Les personnages sont à S. M et l'histoire est de Parismylove.**

**Que dire? ça commence plutôt bien... et puis... :)))**

**Edward est un acteur en tournage à Forks. C'est là qu'il rencontre Bella. Ils vivent dans deux mondes différents, mais ensemble, ils sont seulement Edward et Bella. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils seront rejoints par leur passé? **** M pour scènes difficiles/Langage/Violence/"Lemons"**

**oooooooooo**

Est-ce que ma situation pourrait encore être pire? Malheureusement, il semblerait que oui...

Quand on y réfléchissait, ce n'etait pas pour ça que j'avais signé. Moi, je voulais juste jouer la comédie. Être acteur. Je voulais simplement distraire. Je voulais faire rêver. Mais tout ça prenait des proportions ahurissantes.

Je m'arrêtai net et regardai de tous côtés.

Vingt-sept filles!

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'autant de monde vivait dans cette ville.

"Tu peux signer là?" supplia une gamine.

"Tu veux m'épouser?" demanda une autre!

"Je t'aime" hurlaient les autres.

Il était temps pour une tentative de négotiation. "S'il vous plaît, si vous me laissez un peu respirer, je signerai tout ce que vous voulez. - NON, PAS çA!" Je levai la main pour stopper dans son élan une jeune fille - qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans! - qui attrapait son tee-shirt à deux mains et commençait à le soulever pour me montrer ses seins. _Mon dieu, mais comment peut-on tolérer ça?_

Je me mis à signer des carnets, des revues, des photos, des tee-shirts... En levant les yeux de tout ce que je paraphais, je remarquai que ces toutes ces filles ne semblaient pas décidées à quitter les lieux et que - si je ne faisais pas d'erreur - leur nombre augmentait de façon inquiétante.

_Saletés de téléphones mobiles_. Tout ce cirque était sans doute déjà publié sur 20 pages perso de Facebook.

Pour me distraire de mon poignet douloureux à force de signer et de mon envie irrépressible de me rouler en boule en position foetale, mes yeux divaguaient le long des vitrine des boutiques qui me faisaient face. Elles étaient typiques. Si on avait voulu éditer une carte postale représentant n'importe quelle petite ville d'Amérique, c'est ici qu'il aurait fallu prendre la photo.

Il y avait sept boutiques toutes mitoyennes, en enfilade de ce côté du pâté de maisons. Chacune avait une grande vitrine et trois marches menaient aux entrées. Un cabinet médical. Une boutique de luminaires. Une boutique de produits de toilette. Un vidéo-club. Un photographe. Un magasin de vêtements. Et juste en face de moi, une librairie nommée "Mots et Papiers". Je décidai d'y revenir un de ces jours pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. J'étais désespérément en manque d'un bon livre.

Les cris hystériques me ramenèrent à ma dure réalité. Elles étaient au moins cinquante et voilà qu'elles hurlaient qu'elles m'aimaient maintenant! Tout à coup, l'une d'elle provoqua une bousculade à l'arrière du groupe dans le but de me toucher, et provoqua la panique générale, la mienne comprise. Les corps tanguaient, chaque fille essayant de se rattraper à sa voisine pour maintenir son équilibre.

Bon Dieu, cette fois c'est officiel : je ne m'en sortirai pas vivant. J'essayai de me souvenir : avais-je dit récemment aux membres de ma famille que je les aimais?

Mais soudain, venue de nulle part, une diatribe furieuse vrilla l'air et la réaction en chaîne cessa aussitôt.

"Voulez-vous dégager en vitesse de ma devanture! Vous empêchez mes clients de passer! Si vous n'avez pas toutes disparu dans 12 secondes, j'appelle la police et je vous fais arrêter pour émeute!"

Je restai là, stupéfait. La propriétaire de la librairie avait quitté le cocon douillet des ses "mots et papiers" et nous faisait clairement comprendre que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus dans le quartier. Cela prit approximativement 8,7 secondes au petit groupe d'hystériques pour s'égayer des deux côtés de la rue. Elles savaient visiblement à qui elles avaient à faire.

La femme irritée et moi restâmes un instant face à face à nous dévisager. Ses cheveux longs flottaient dans la brise, et elle me regardait comme si elle me défiait de ne pas obtempérer. Elle semblait complètement ignorer qui j'étais, et je lui en étais reconnaissant à un point qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Je baissai les yeux très vite, n'osant pas contempler plus longtemps les beaux yeux bruns pétillants de la belle exaspérée qui se tenait devant moi. Je hochai la tête et fis demi-tour pour m'éloigner, mais elle se racla la gorge. Le son me fit me retourner et je a vis reprendre le chemin de sa boutique en me faisant signe de la suivre. _Eh merde!_ Peut-être qu'elle vient de mettre un nom sur mon visage.

Je l'observai attentivement pendant ce qui me parut durer une éternité. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance? N'allait-elle pas me séquestrer et appeler toutes ses amies à la rescousse? Avait-elle une salle de torture cachée dans sa cave? _Seigneur! Elle est magnifique_.

Elle me parla alors d'un ton chaleureux qui me fit revenir sur terre: "Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis une minute M. Cullen, et je comprends que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance, mais je suis toute seule, et bien moins dangereuse la cinquantaine de folles furieuses qui vous attend au bas de la rue."

Le fait qu'elle semblât savoir qui j'étais ne m'échappa pas. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers le carrefour voisin et je vis avec effroi que la meute s'était reformée et que les fauves me regardaient avec des yeux féroces et affamés. C'était plus qu'il ne m'en fallait. Une femme seule ne me ferait aucun mal. Surtout une aussi fluette. Je saisis ma chance au vol et entrai dans la librairie. Au diable la chambre de torture.

En refermant la porte derrière moi, je fus agréablement assailli par l'odeur réconfortante du cuir, du papier et de l'encre. Mes yeux s'ajustèrent à la lumière, et je restai un instant immobile devant le décor qui s'offrait à ma vue.

Des rayonnages de livres de quatre à cinq mètres de haut habillaient tous les murs de la pièce. Des échelles permettaient d'accéder aux étagères supérieures. Du plafond cascadaient une multitude de fibres luminescentes entourant un lustre imposant qui pendait majestueusement au centre de la boutique. Je m'avançai sur le parquet ancien qui craqua sous mes pas et examinai les livres exposés sur la plus petite des étagères. A l'arrière de la boutique, je remarquai une zone réservée à la littérature enfantine aux livres gais et colorés. Partout, des canapés et des fauteuils disparates occupaient l'espace libre. Je pourrais rester ici un jour entier.

Un autre raclement de gorge interrompit de nouveau mes réflexions et mon admiration.

"Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener dans notre toute petite ville?" demanda-t-elle, sans préambule. Elle classait des papiers près de la caisse enregistreuse et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi.

"Heu... Je suis ici pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Pour le travail." Mes yeux couraient toujours le long des rayons.

"Un film?"

"Oui, un film." Je me forçai à couper court, car je n'étais pas censé dévoiler ce genre d'information.

"Pourquoi choisir Forks, Washington, pour une réunion? ça me paraît un peu loin de Los Angeles."

"Eh bien... je crois qu'ils veulent tourner ici. Pour capturer l'esprit et l'ambiance de la vie de province. Le producteur est passé par ici une fois, et l'idée a fait son chemin depuis."

Elle hocha la tête. Simplement. Elle prit son téléphone professionnel sur la console et fit un numéro. Je me raidis en pensant qu'elle allait prévenir ses amies de ma présence chez elle.

"Alice, ma chérie! Je peux te demander un service? Peux-tu jeter un coup d'oeil par ta porte et me dire si tu vois un troupeau de très jeunes femelles excitées au croisement?" Elle rit un peu, visiblement à cause du sobriquet dont-elle avait affublé les filles en transes, puis elle se tut pendant qu'Alice allait voir ce qui se passait dehors (du moins, je le supposai). Cette amie devait très certainement travailler dans la boutique de mode à l'extrémité du pâté de maisons.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," poursuivit-elle? "Oh, non! Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle auront cru reconnaître quelqu'un sans doute. Je viens de les chasser de devant chez moi. Oui, il y a cinq minutes. Oui, je sais. C'est bizarre. Et elles ont toutes en l'air terrorisées quand je les ai menacé d'appeler la police pour les faire arrêter pour émeute... Je sais! Il pourrait seulement les calmer un peu. Bon, je voulais te prévenir que j'allais fermer un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. C'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir? Super... J'ai hâte d'y être. ça fait trop longtemps... Je t'aime aussi. Rendez-vous à neuf heures."

Elle raccrocha.

"Je suppose qu'elles sont toujours là,' tentai-je, déjà sûr de la réponse.

"Vous supposez bien."

"Bon, eh bien je vous remercie pour ces quelques minutes de sursis. Je vais retourner affronter les louves maintenant."

"Eh là! Une minute Mr Cullen!" s'exclama-t-elle en contournant la caisse, en agitant son index. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser ressortir d'ici pour que vous vous retrouviez au mileu de toutes ces folles. Elle seraient après vous en dix secondes. Je ne voudrais pas que vous me fassiez un procès pour vous être fait molester sur ma propriété." finit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"Okay, Et vous avez une idée pour sortir d'ici sans faire intervenir la justice?" demandai-je en me penchant vers elle par dessus le dossier de la chaise qui se trouvait devant moi.

"J'ai un passage secret réservé aux urgences comme celle-ci." murmura-t-elle comme si elle voulait éviter que des oreilles ennemies entendissent son secret.

Je la regardai, les yeux écarquillés, complètement hébété: "Un passage secret?" Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de chuchoter aussi. C'était le seul ton approprié.

"Oui," déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête. "La porte de service." Et elle éclata de rire devant mon expression stupide.

"Retournez la pancarte "ouvert" pour moi pendant que je termine ça, si ça ne vous ennuie pas monsieur." dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la caisse enregistreuse. "Et fermez les trois verrous. Si ça ne vous vous gêne pas, pouvez-vous abaisser les cinq interrupteurs de gauche en laissant celui de droite levé ? Merci."

Je fis tout ce qu'elle me demandait et en me retourant, je vis que seul le chandelier restait allumé, diffusant une douce clarté dorée dans la pièce. Pour sa taille, il n'éclairait pas trop. J'en voulais un comme ça pour mon appartement.

Je marchai à ses côtés tandis qu'elle m'emmenait à l'arrière de la boutique, et quand nous nous trouvâmes dans le petit couloir d'entrée, elle prit ma main avant d'ouvrir tout doucement la porte pour passer sa tête à l'extérieur et regarder à droire et à gauche. Son geste me stupéfia, mais je n'enlevai pas ma main de la sienne, car je ne me sentais pas gêné le moins du monde. Peut-être qu'elle faisait ça pour me rassurer. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de la horde sauvage qui attendait.

J'eu envie de la protéger. Maintenant. Et tous les jours.

"La voie est libre." chuchota-t-elle. Cette fois, ça semblait vital de murmurer. Nous étions en mission secrète, dans son passage secret.

Elle appuya sur un bouton de sa clé de voiture, et les feux orange de la sienne s'éveillèrent juste devant nous. Excellent! Une Volvo XC60 couleur bronze... avec des vitres teintées. Merci Seigneur! Elle se précipita dehors, lâcha ma main et sauta sur les siège du conducteur. Je la suivis du côté-passager et pris place moi aussi, en claquant la porte derrière moi.

"Pourquoi courir? Il n'y a personne ici!" dis-je en riant.

"Non, mais c'était plus drôle. J'ai l'impression d'être une ado qui fait le mur à nouveau. Ce n'atait pas grand chose, mais c'était vraiment amusant, Mr Cullen. Il faut saisir toutes les occasions de rire un peu."

"Je vous en prie, ne m'appelez pas Mr Cullen." demandai-je. Cela parraissait si formel. On m'appelait Mr Cullen quand je travaillais.

"Appelez-moi juste Edward. S'il vous plait."

"D'accord Juste Edward. Où est-ce que je vous dépose?" demanda-t-elle en souriant. "Je peux vous ramener où vous voulez."

Hummm... Je suis descendu à l'Hôtel Ephraim. Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas? Je pourrais appeler mon chauffeur." Ma main avait déjà saisi mon téléphone.

"Pfff! Aucun problème. C'est sur mon chemin." me rassura-t-elle. "Laissez-moi vous rendre ce service, d'accord?"

Elle quitta sa place de parking et nous partîmes dans la direction opposée pour éviter la troupe de mes fans en adoration, et nous fîmes le tour du bloc pour prendre le chemin de l'hôtel. Nous restâmes silencieux, puis elle alluma le lecteur de CD.

"_Do you remember when we used to sing_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te la_

"Vous aimez Van Morisson?" lu demanda-je, heureux d'entendre mon groupe préféré.

"Qui n'aime pas? Wild Night? Someone like you? Have I told you lately? Et bien sûr Brown Eyed Girl?" Elle montait la stéréo pour indiquer que c'était ce morceau qui passait. "C'est celui-ci mon préféré. Mon père et moi, nous dansions toujours dans le salon sur ce morceau quand j'étais petite. Brown Eyes, les yeux marron -" Elle me montra les siens. "Vous saisissez? Je suppose que nous ignorions volontairement tout le passage _making love in the green grass (faire l'amour dans la prairie_). Terrible non? Vous êtes fan?" Elle dansait sans s'en apercevoir sur son siège. Apparemment la musique la rendait heureuse.

"Si je suis fan? Vous voyez ces filles?" Je pointais du doigt derrière nous. "Je me transforme en un clin d'oeil en l'une d'entre elles si je le vois passer dans la rue." Je ris tout seul à cet aveu.

Je me sentais en paix pour une fois, j'appuyai ma tête sur le siège et je fermai les yeux pour écouter la chanson. Elle sembla comprendre et conduisit en silence. Et pour rendre le trajet encore plus agréable, ma chanson préférée s'éleva dans l'habitacle. _"Beside you" (près de toi)_. Elle était beaucoup moins connue que celles qu'elle avait citées, et je fus heureux de savoir qu'elle n'écoutait pas que les succès. C'était une vraie fan.

A la fin de la chanson, elle tourna à un carrefour et j'aperçus l'hôtel un peu plus loin dans la rue. Elle freina brusquement et nous nous arrêtâmes près du trottoir. Je me tournai vers elle, surpris. Elle semblait un peu triste.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demandai-je?

"Ce ne serait sans doute pas très malin de vous déposer juste devant l'hôtel, Juste Edward. Il y a plein de gens autour... Plein de gens prêts à tout pour un dollar. J'imagine que vous ne seriez pas très heureux de nous voir tous les deux en première page des journaux "people" sous le titre AMOUREUX."

Ma poitrine se serra un peu à sa remarque, sans que je sache pourquoi. Mais elle avait probablement raison. J'en avais par dessus la tête de toutes ces gros titres qui envahissaient ma vie. Et ça lui gâcherai certainement la sienne car elle habitait dans une toute petite ville, et sa vie semblait calme et tranquille. Je ne voulais certainement pas lui imposer ce qui faisait mon quotidien.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Quelque chose m'intriguait chez cette femme. Elle était indubitablement intelligente et de bonne compagnie, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux et sa façon d'être me disaient qu'elle était bien plus que ça. J'ouvris la portière mais ne sortis pas immédiatement.

"Vous avez bien dit que vous sortiez quelque part ce soir?" demandai-je.

"Je dois retrouver mes amies à La Bibliothèque."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire: "J'ai bien compris que vous aimiez les livres et tout ce qui va avec, mais ça paraît un drôle d'endroit pour une sortie nocturne. Vous ne plaisantiez pas en disant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire ici!" Je ris et elle baissa les yeux en secouant la tête.

"La Bibliothèque est un bar local, Mr Cullen. Ma meilleure amie Alice et moi, nous allons rejoindre nos amies Rosalie et Angela pour faire la fête et nous lâcher un peu." expliqua-t-elle.

"Que fêtez-vous?"

"La vie," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Elle est tellement imprévisible et excitante! Et passionnante si vous êtes un peu attentif à tout ce qu'elle vous apporte. Vous ne trouvez pas? Nous nous retrouvons de temps à autres pour célébrer notre amitié, nos amours, et simplement le fait de faire cette route ensemble car chaque jour que nous vivons est un cadeau."

Je restais assis là, stupéfait de ce que je venais d'entendre. Cette femme était vraiment surprenante.

"Eh bien, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée. Moi, je resterai prisonnier dans ma chambre. Pensez à moi!" plaisantai-je en indiquant l'hôtel. Elle me sourit et prit ma main, quelle serra un peu dans la sienne. Son visage redevint sérieux.

"Je suis désolée que vous soyez obligé de rester enfermé dans votre chambre pendant que tout le monde s'amuse au dehors." Elle hocha la tête comme si elle ne pouvait y croire et elle fronça les sourcils. "Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. J'espère que vous retrouverez plus de liberté un jour."

J'ouvris la porte plus largement et sortis de la voiture, relâchant sa main après l'avoir serrée à mon tour. Je la remerciai sincèrement de m'avoir sauvé et refermai la portière doucement. Je lui fis un signe de la main lorsqu'elle redémarra.

En m'approchant de l'hôtel, je remarquai deux photographes qui avaient pris leurs quartiers devant l'entrée. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie une fois de plus! _Pas de ragot sur moi aujourd'hui les gars!_ Pourtant (je ne comprenais pas pourquoi) ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé de me retrouver avec _elle_ en première page. _N'y pense pas Edward. Elle vaut mieux que ça_.

J'entrai dans le hall la tête baissée, en souriant à tout ça. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur qui m'attendait, j'appuyais sur le bouton du dernier étage et me reculai. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent devant moi, je me frappai le front de la paume de ma main en m'écriant à haute voix: "Je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom."

ooooo

**Comment la retrouvera-t-il ?...**

**La suite au prochain épisode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Je grimpai quatre à quatre les marches de mon bar préféré, vêtue de ma petite robe favorite et perchée sur mes talons hauts. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette soirée. J'allais faire la fête avec mes meilleures amies. Je repérai mon lutin préféré à notre table habituelle, agitée comme toujours de la danse de St-Guy. J'étais toujours épatée de voir que, comme toujours, cette mini-créature, qui avait travaillé toute la journée, était encore une vraie boule d'énergie.

Sa tenue était quasiment semblable à la mienne, un bon augure de plus plus pour une excellente soirée. Je me précipitai les bras grands ouverts, et je me mis à sautiller dans tous les sens avec elle. Nous poussâmes des cris suraigus, comme des gamines à un concert de Miley Cyrus, puis, nous nous calmâmes un peu pour nous installer à la table.

Quelques piliers de bar nous reluquaient du coin de l'oeil, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Alice avait déjà commandé son martini habituel, celui avec deux oignons, alors, je commandai le mien sans attendre, Martini-rondelle de citron, pour commencer la soirée en beauté. Je savais que quelques bouteilles de Heineken suivraient ensuite, mais pour le moment, il me fallait un cocktail.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Rosalie fit son apparition. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle traversa l'établissement. Comme toujours. Elle était super sexy, et elle le savait. En rouge, comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers notre table en criant: "Comment vont mes pétasses préférées?" Oh! Rosalie... Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et se tourna vers le bar. Tous les hommes présents replongèrent les yeux dans leurs verres, tentant vainement de cacher le fait que tous l'avaient déshabillée du regard, sans vergogne.

Je me précipitai pour l'embrasser: "Alors, l'Italie, c'était comment Rosie?"

"Superbe, comme toujours!" sourit-elle. "Mais les hommes y sont bien plus magnifiques que les paysages."

"C'est sûr!" m'exclamai-je.

Je vivais par procuration, à travers la vie de mes amies. Rosalie clamait qu'elle resterait célibataire. Elle aimait bien trop les hommes pour se contenter d'un seul! Mais sous sa carapace, c'était une vraie gentille avec un coeur d'or gros comme ça, qui n'hésitait pas à montrer aux autres tout l'amour qui s'y cachait. Pour elle, rien n'avait plus d'importance que les enfants, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi d'exercer la profession d'obstétricienne.

Alice. Ma chère Alice. Mariée à son amour de jeunesse Jasper Whitlock. A la naissance de leur fils Brandon, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir sa boutique de mode. Et comme c'était une créatrice talentueuse, ses lignes de vêtement se vendirent tout de suite comme des petits pains.

"Eh les filles!"

Je levai la tête et vis Angela qui arrivait. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et larmoyants et elle avait le nez rouge. Je m'inquiétai immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ange?"

"Ben m'a contaminée! Il m'a refilé son rhume." renifla-t-elle. Et elle éternua.

"Eh!" s'écria Rosalie en formant une croix avec deux doigts qu'elle éleva devant elle comme un crucifix. "Recule-toi petite soeur! Je ne dois pas l'attraper. J'accouche une grossesse gemellaire lundi. Pas le moment de tomber malade."

"Désolée" répondit Angela d'une voix enrouée. "J'aurais adoré faire la fête ce soir, mais je suis un nid à microbes."

"Microbes..." répéta Rosalie en frissonnant.

"Je suis navrée ma chérie" dis-je. "Rentre à la maison et soigne-toi toi bien, d'accord ? Et donne une taloche à ton homme pour t'avoir refilé ce rhume!"

Angela sourit alors franchement: "Déjà fait!" Elle nous fit au revoir de la main et repartit d'où elle était venue.

"C'est trop bête!" dit Alice soudain démoralisée. Six mois que nous ne sommes pas sorties entre filles et la voilà qui tombe malade!"

"Eh bien, ça nous fait une raison de plus de lever nos verres alors!" s'exclama Rosalie. Alice et moi nous retournâmes choquées. Elle attrapa une bouteille de bière sur le plateau d'une serveuse qui passait derrière elle. "Buvons! Parce que nous sommes en pleine forme ! »

Nous sourîmes, rassurées, et levâmes nos verres avec elle: "A la pleine forme!"

Juste à ce moment-là, "Party in the USA" de Miley Cyrus s'éleva. Tout le monde gémit ou grogna, mais Alice cria de nouveau d'une voix aigüe, comme si nous étions à un de ses spectacles. Mais au fait, c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle était quand nous l'emmenions à un de ses concerts! Sacré lutin! Elle nous attrapa par les bras et nous emmena de force sur la piste de danse. Enfin, pas complètement de force, mais presque. Foutue chanson!

Comme à chaque fois, Nous nous mîmes en cercle pour danser en chantant les paroles à tue-tête. Ça attira les regards comme toujours, surtout Rosalie était avec nous. Elle adorait exhiber son côté sexy, et elle ne s'en privait jamais quand elle était avec nous, car elle savait que jamais nous ne l'empêcherions de faire son show.

Nous agitions nos têtes sur « Yeah ! » et agitions nos hanches sur « Yeah ! » quand quelqu'un me pinça les fesse._._

« Hey ! » criai-je en me retournant brusquement pour voir le trou-de-balle qui avait osé poser la main sur moi. _Jake._

« Ecarte-toi de là.» sifflai-je d'un glacial. Il me rit au nez.

« Ohhhh, on est d'humeur rebelle ce soir, non ? T'inquiète chérie. J'en veux plus de ton cul de toutes façons, ricana-t-il, je voulais juste une petite pincée de ce qui ne me manque vraiment pas… »

_Très très nul comme coup bas Jake_. J'avais beau savoir ce qu'il vallait en tant qu'homme, ça me fit tout de même un sale coup d'entendre une telle méchanceté. Je lui avais offert huit années de ma vie, et il m'avait jetée comme une vieille chaussette pour la pire trainée de la ville. Je savais que je méritais mieux que ça, mais sa petite vacherie avait juste frappé là où ça faisait mal : mon manque de confiance en moi.

Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, je fus poussée sur le côté par une force contre laquelle je ne pouvais pas lutter. « Dégage, trou-du-cul ! gronda Rosalie à quelques centimètres de son visage, touche-la encore et je t'enfonce une paire de forceps tellement loin dans le fondement que je pourrai accoucher ta cervelle avec. » J'éclatai presque de rire à l'absurdité de sa menace. J'adorais cette fille et sa nature protectrice. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait comme ça à ma rescousse.

Je contemplai bouche bée le combat du siècle entre mon amie- accoucheuse de cerveau et mon enfoiré d'ex pendant une toute petite seconde … et la seconde d'après j'embrassai un homme que je ne réussissais pas à reconnaître ! Et cet homme embrassait vraiment très très bien, il fallait l'admettre.

Je gardais les yeux ouverts, cherchant un indice qui me dirait qui était l'homme-mystère. Je reconnus alors la couleur si particulière de ses yeux. C'étaient les yeux verts qui m'avaient fait flageoler les jambes quelques heures plus tôt.

Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui court après les hommes d'habitude, mais pourquoi ne pas saisir cette chance juste pour cette fois ? Rosalie avait l'air de s'en sortir parfaitement bien avec Jake. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus même Alice le frapper sur la tête avec son sac à main. _Vas-y Alice _!

Wow, cet homme embrassait comme un dieu, mais pourquoi moi ? _Mmmmmmmm…Ses lèvres sont tellement douces et humides. Je pourrais l'embrasser un jour entier_.

Il me sembla entendre ce que je pris pour un petit gémissement qui s'échappait de sa bouche lorsque nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent et que nos langues se frôlèrent. Je passai mes bras derrière son cou, juste pour me rapprocher encore plus près, quand tout à coup, il s'arrêta net. _Il_ s'arrêta, mais _mes_ lèvres non. L'air que je retenais s'échappa brusquement de mes poumons et nos corps s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, la bouche encore entrouverte, et mes yeux se retrouvèrent plongés dans ses yeux verts.

Yep ! Je venais juste d'embrasser Edward Cullen devant tout le monde, sur une piste de danse bondée, à La Bibliothèque.

Je regardai alors en direction d'Alice et Rosalie. Elles étaient toutes deux bouche bée, leurs mentons tombant pratiquement jusqu'à leurs genoux. En hâte, je m'excusai et allai attraper leurs mains pour les tirer jusqu'à notre table. Je gardai la tête baissée pour cacher mon embarassement. Apparemment le spectacle avait été passionnant et tout le monde me dévisageait.

Nous nous rassîmes toutes les trois et je me retournai pour voir ce que faisait Edward. Il était avec Jake et lui faisait face. Tous deux avaient à peu de choses près la même taille, mais Jake était deux fois plus baraqué. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'Edward lui disait parce que Miley chantait trop fort, mais il l'impressionna visiblement. Jake hocha juste un peu la tête, se retourna pour me fixer un instant et s'en alla sans faire plus de scandale.

Edward s'approcha alors de nous et s'exclama : « Eh bien, ça valait le coup m'échapper de ma prison ! » Il me fit un clin d'œil, image même de la fierté et de la virilité.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Ses beaux cheveux en bataille étaient ce soir cachés sous une vieille casquette de base-ball. Je ne comprenais toujours pas bien ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'agissait pas du tout comme s'il m'avait embrassée par surprise. Est-ce que c'était vraiment arrivé ou est-ce que j'avais rêvé ?

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant la place vide à côté de moi.

« Oh, bien sûr ! » bafouillai-je, en m'écartant un peu pour lui faire de la place. Je regardai alors mes amies et je pouffai de rire. Je me penchai vers elle et remontai leur menton jusqu'à leur position normale en les maintenant un instant pour que leur bouche ne se rouvre pas. « Les filles ? Respirez. »

Elle inspirèrent une grande bouffée d'air en même temps et expirèrent profondément toujours dans le même mouvement. Ce fut au tour d'Edward de rire.

« Eh bien, comme… Euh ! Un instant. Comment t'appelles-tu? » me demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Bella Swann. » _Oh mon dieu ! Je lui ai donné mon nom entier comme si nous étions à un entretien d'embauche._

« Eh bien, comme Bella Swann ne me présente pas à ces deux charmantes jeunes femmes, je vais me présenter tout seul. Je suis Edward Cullen. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Edward. » Il serra leurs mains tremblantes.

« Bella ! » chuchotta Alice, d'un ton frénétique. Je la dévisageai. « Edward Cullen est assis à notre table. _Edward Cullen_ vient juste de t'embrasser devant tout le monde. Pourquoi tu ne t'évanouis pas ? »

Je me tournai vers Edward, encore toute retournée. Complètement paralysée. Mais paralysée en silence. Incapable de dire une phrase cohérente. Deux mots de réponse, c'est tout ce que j'allais pouvoir sortir.

« Je peux répondre à ça, dit alors Edward, Bella Swann et moi, avons fait connaissance cet après-midi. Elle m'a sauvé d'une horde de fans un peu trop "amicales". Ensuite nous avons écouté Van Morrison dans la voiture, pendant qu'elle me reconduisait à une rue de mon hôtel. » Il se pencha vers moi et murmura : « Au fait, merci pour tout ça. Il y avait deux paparazzi à la porte. Ton intuition était juste. »

« Juste Bella. » bégayai-je. _Toujours pas plus de deux mots_.

« Hein ? » Il avait l'air confus.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom entier, c'est bizarre. Juste Bella. » _Ahhhh ! ça y est, ma cohérence était revenue._

« Okay. Juste Bella, j'ai compris. » Et il me fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers les filles et remarquai leur sourire entendu. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, rien… » dit Rosalie en hochant la tête. Elle se retenait de rire visiblement.

« _Bella ! _ murmura Alice, tujours aussi frénétiquement, _comment se fait-il que tu nous aies caché une chose aussi vitale ? _»

Je gémis : « _Alice_ ! » Et je regardai fixement mon verre vide. « Je n'avais pas à te le dire. C'est la vie privée de Mr Cullen. »

Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et me donna un petit coup d'épaule : « Juste Edward, tu te souviens ? Et Juste Bella. » Il leva la main pour appeler la serveuse qui s'approcha. « Que prendrez-vous Mesdames ? » demanda-t-il en nous dévisageant tour à tour.

« Un autre martini, deux oignons. » répliqua Alice.

« Heineken .» Je ne voulais pas renverser mon verre de cocktail en tremblant comme une feuille. Avec la bouteille de bière, c'était moins risqué.

« Scotch. Un grand scotch, dit Rosalie en toussottant. Un grand, grand, grand verre de ce foutu scotch. »

« Et deux Heineken de plus. C'est ma tournée. Vous mettrez toutes nos boissons sur ma carte pour le reste de la soirée. » Il sortit le petit rectange de pastique de son portefeuille et allait le tendre à la serveuse lorsque je lui retins le bras en lui faisant désespérément "non" de la tête. Il me regarda.

« Elle va découvrir qui tu es. » murmurai-je à son oreille. « Laisse-moi régler. » Nos visages s'étaient rapprochés. Nos nez n'étaient plus quà un minuscule souffle de distance. Si je me penchais encore de deux centimètres, je pourrais l'embrasser une deuxième fois. _Oh, je voudrais tellement l'embrasser encore_. Pendant qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, je tendis ma carte à la serveuse. Puis, je pris sa main pour la reposer sur la table.

« Je te rembourserai, dit-il. »

« Non, non, répondis-je en hochant la tête et en me mordillant la lèvre. C'est pour moi. »

« Je trouverai bien un moyen de te rendre la pareille. » Son souffle sur mon visage m'étourdit. _Mais quel effet me faisait cet homme _?

Au même moment, une nouvelle chanson de fit entendre. Ne-Yo's « Closer » sortit bruyamment des haut-parleurs, et notre petit tête à tête s'interrompit par la force des choses.

« Viens, Juste Bella. » Il prit ma main et m'entraîna vers un coin tranquille de la piste de danse.

Il me prit par la taille et l'attira à lui. Nos bassins se mirent à se mouvoir à l'unisson.

_« Turn the lights off in this place_ _And she shines just like a star_ _And I swear I know her face_ _I just don't know who you are_ _Turn the music up in here_ _I still hear her loud and clear_ _Like she's right there in my ear_ _Telling me that she wants to own me_ _To control me_ _Come closer, Come closer, Come closer »_

Il prit mes deux bras et les passa derrière son cou, comme pour retrouver la position dans laquelle nous étions la première fois. Il se serra contre mes hanches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

« _And I just can't pull myself away_ _Under her spell I can't break_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _And I just can't bring myself no way_ _But I don't want to escape_ _I just can't stop, I just can't stop_ _I just can't stop, I just can't stop_ _I just can't stop »_

Il fit délicatement courir ses doigts le long de mon bras, et j'en eus la chair de poule. Son regard plongea dans le mien, cherchant visiblement quelque chose, mais que cherchait-il ? Je n'en savais rien.

_« I can feel her on my skin_ _I can taste her on my tongue_ _She's the sweetest taste of sin_ _The more I get the more I want_ _She wants to own me_ _Come closer_ _She says "come closer »_

« Bella, murmura-t-il, je _peux_ sentir ton goût sur ma langue. **(N/T : c'est ce que dit la chanson)** Je peux t'embrasser encore ? » Et ses yeux d'un vert hypnotique se posèrent sur mes lèvres.

_« And I just can't pull myself away_ _Under her spell I can't break_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _And I just can't bring myself no way_ _But I don't want to escape_ _I just can't stop, I just can't stop_ _I just can't stop, I just can't stop_ _I just can't stop »_

Je le regardai, sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle il pourrait avoir envie de m'embrasser _moi_. Et pourquoi il voudrait m'embrasser, moi, _encore_.

_« Come closer… » _**(viens plus près)**

« Okay, » répondis-je dans un souffle. Alors, il prit mon cou dans sa main, juste sous mon oreille, il caressa ma joue en l'effleurant de son pouce, et doucement, tout doucement, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant frissonner de tout mon corps.

_« I just can't stop nooooo_ _I just can't stop nooooo_ _I just can't stop nooooo_ _I just can't stop nooooo »_

Nos corps bougeaient à l'unisson, serrés l'un contre l'autre, au rythme de la chanson. Nous étions blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que notre baiser devenait de plus en désespéré. Nous avions oublié tout ce qui se passait autour de nous.

_« And I just can't pull myself away_ _Under her spell I can't break_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _And I just can't bring myself no way_ _But I don't want to escape_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _I just can't stop »_

Il me souleva du sol pour me serrer encore plus contre son torse. Son bras droit me tenait fermement par la taille et sa main gauche retenait mon cou tandis qu'il m'embrassait passionnément.

_« And I just can't pull myself away_ _Under her spell I can't break_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _I just cant stop, I just cant stop_ _I just cant stop »_

« Oh, mon dieu, Bella ! » gémit-il contre mes lèvres.

_« Come closer »_

Le morceau cessa, et notre baiser prit fin. « Wow ! » C'est tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin, et me reposa sur le sol. Main dans la main, nous revînmes à notre table. Ses yeux refusaient de quitter les miens, et mon regard ne pouvait se détacher du sien.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures, et tout cela me paraît si normal comme si c'était écrit. C'était effrayant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort quand j'étais avec Jack. Même quand tout allait bien entre nous… quand nous nous aimions vraiment… quand il n'y avait personne d'autre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir ressenti une telle attirance envers Jack. Alors que celle que je ressentais pour Edward…

Lorsque je l'avais déposé cet après midi et que je m'étais retrouvée hors de sa vue, j'avais crié comme une folle dans ma voiture. J'avais eu envie de le faire dès que je l'avais aperçu devant ma librairie. Il n'y avait aucun client à l'intérieur, car il était déjà cinq heures. Les gens étaient déjà en route pour les resaurants de Port-Angeles. Un seul coup d'œil à son expression à travers la vitre m'avait fait comprendre qu'il se sentait en danger. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour jouer le rôle de la commerçante furieuse, et j'avais menacé en hurlant des filles à peine pubères qui étaient sur le point d'arracher ses vêtements.

Je pense que je l'avais effrayé lui aussi, encore plus que sa bande de fans l'avaient fait. Comme il s'éloignait, je l'avais fait entrer dans la boutique. Je suis certaine qu'à ce moment-là, il ne me faisait pas confiance. Ben oui, c'est clair, j'aurais bien aimé l'enfermer à double tour pour lui faire l'amour avec ferveur, mais alors, je n'aurais pas valu mieux que les autres filles dehors. Alors je retrouvai mes esprits, et je lui expliquai que j'étais toute seule, et que j'étais une toute petite personne inoffensive. Il dut s'en rendre compte et accepta mon offre après un coup d'œil rapide au carrefour. Elles se regroupaient déjà, et étaient prêtes à revenir le harceler. _Il est à moi les filles,_ pensai-je alors. Je ris dans ma barbe à cette pensée tellement absurde, mais en même temps, j'avais le besoin pressant de respirer dans un sac en papier car j'hyperventilais à l'idée que c'était vrai à cette seconde précise !

_Mon dieu ! Qu'on me le donne ce sac en papier !_

Comment arrivai-je à me comporter comme une personne normale alors qu'il était dans ma boutique et qu'il en faisait le tour ? Je m'étonnai moi-même. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas moi l'_acteur_ dans le couple!

_Comment ça couple ? Vite, un autre sac. L'autre est usé._

J'appelai Alice pour vérifier si les fans étaient encore dans le coin, et je décidai alors de fermer un peu plus tôt. Je n'aurais rien fait de bon après cela de toutes façons. J'avais les jambes en fromage blanc à me tenir là devant lui, alors je lui demandai de fermer les verrous et d'éteindre les lumières car j'avais peur de me liquéfier si je bougeais. Ce qui aurait été fort embarrassant. Je mis à profit les quelques instant dont il avait besoin pour accomplir les petits travaux que je lui avais confiés pour reprendre mes esprits .

A la porte de derrière, mon bras et ma main décidèrent de leur propre chef de me trahir. Je les sentis se diriger derrière moi, et ma main prit la sienne. Comment pouvais-je faire une telle chose ? J'étais mortifiée. Mais à ma grande surprise, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des miens. Un léger choc électrique remonta mon bras et alla exploser dans mon cœur comme un feu d'artifice. C'était persque douloureux. C'était étonnant. C'était incroyable.

Je ne sentais plus aucune énergie dans mes membres, alors, comme dans « Mission impossible », je passai la porte et me précipitai dans ma voiture. Le thème du film passait en boucle dans mon esprit, et j'allumai le lecteur de CD pour le faire cesser. Au premier morceau, son visage s'éclaira. Il aimait Van Morisson, ce qui n'était pas fait pour me déplaire. C'était ma chanson préférée qui passait lorsque j'avais mis le CD en route et la suivante, « Beside you », était la sienne.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux environs de son hôtel, je paniquai. Est-ce que quelqu'un savait qu'il était là ? Y aurait-il des paparazzi ? C'est vrai que ça paraissait bizarre de penser qu'il y en aurait dans cette ville minuscule, mais Edward Cullen était une super star du cinéma. Je pris la décision de le déposer à une rue de son hôtel. Je tenais à ma tranquillité.

Qui étais-je après tout ? Juste une fille dans un trou perdu.

Il avait demandé où j'allais ce soir, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé le retrouver ici. Je croyais que je l'avais encore plus effrayé quand j'avais pris sa main encore une fois dans la voiture. Quand il fut en route vers sa « prison », je démarrai en trombe car j'avais un besoin irrépressible de hurler. Et je criai. Comme une hystérique.

Alice et Rosalie n'étaient pas là lorsque nous nous rassîmes à notre table. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, elles ne nous quittèrent plus du regard, l'air ébahi, de toute la soirée. Au bout de deux heures, je me sentais devenir complètement paranoïaque, et j'avais bu trop d'alcool. Beaucoup trop. Alors, je me levai brusquement, et je dis à haute voix : « Je dois faire pipi ! »

Alice éclata de rire et me prit par la main. Je titubais , mais au moment où j'allais m'écrouler, deux bras fermes me retinrent et me permirent de retrouver mon équilibre.

« Ouh là ! m'écriai-je en me frappant le front, je crois que j'ai mon compte. Oui, ça y est ! » En secouant la tête, je tapotai sa main lorsque je me sentis capable de me déplacer toute seule, comme une grande fille. Rosalie m'accompagna aux toilettes, abandonnant Edward à notre table.

Nous n'avions pas passé la porte que les filles me sautèrent dessus :

« Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Il embrasse bien ? »

« Vous avez couché ensemble à son hôtel ou quoi ? C'était super chaud ! »

« Tu sais que j'ai dû tordre ma culotte après vous avoir vu tous les deux ? »

« Oh ! Rosalie, quelle classe ! » dis-je en attrappant ma tête à deux mains pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. « Je ne veux rien savoir de tes petites culottes ! Oh, mes aïeux, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas de tourner ? » La faible ampoule tanguait et tournait et tournait et tournait. _Oh mon dieu, je vais être malade !_

Alice m'attrappa par les épaules, et me mit deux petites claques. « Reprends-toi Bella ! Tu as embrassé deux fois Edward ce soir ! Putain ! Cu_ »

Je mis ma main en travers de sa bouche avant qu'elle finisse de dire son nom : « SHHH ! Alice ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il est là incognito ? » chuchotai-je.

« Désolée, dit-elle d'un ton penaud, mais vous sortez ensemble ou bien ? »

« Non ! » criai-je. « C'est juste… euh… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-dehors. » Mes bras bougeaient de leur propre accord en montrant la porte des toilettes. « Il est sans doute comme ça avec beaucoup de filles. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. On a fait la fête. »

Et même si je savais que c'était surement le cas, j'avais au fond de moi le minuscule espoir qu'il fût un tout petit peu attiré par moi. Comme un amour-feu de paille ? Une étincelle? Moi je devais admettre que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui, mais c'était idiot. C'était un acteur connu. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'étais qu'une obscure libraire de Forks, Washington.

« Conneries ! intervint Rose. Ce mec veut te sauter. »

« Me sauter Rosie ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on dit encore ça de nos jours ? » demandai-je, stupéfaite.

« Eh ben… ouais ! Et aussi, ce gars là en pince sévèrement pour toi. Il veut coucher avec toi. »

« Grands dieux ! » Je levais les mains au ciel et j'entrais dans un des WC. « Je ne couche pas ! » et je claquai la porte derrière moi. Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

Elles me trainèrent ensuite vers la table où Edward attendait bien sagement avec tous nos sacs à main.

« J'ai appelé mon chauffeur. Nous allons vous ramener à la maison. Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire. »

J'allais protester, mais Rose fut plus rapide : « Merci Edward » dit-elle d'un ton charmant, puis elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Oh, merci », dis-je gentiment, puis je tanguais dangereusement vers la gauche. Une fois encore Edward dut me retenir.

« Okaaaaay ! Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison, Bella ! » rigola-t-il. Il me prit par la taille et me serra contre lui pour me soutenir. Mon nez était suffisamment proche de lui pour que je puisse m'enivrer de l'odeur de sa chemise sans qu'il s'en rendît compte. Il sentait l'homme. Transpiration légère, alcool et son eau de toilette. Mmmm ! Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte à travers la masse des clients.

« Attendez ! m'écriai-je, l'addition ! Ma carte de crédit ! J'ai oublié de payer ! » Je me retournai d'un coup pour repartir vers le barman. Mais ce mouvement brusque et la force de gravité firent monter dangereusement vite le sol vers ma figure. _Ahhh, zut_ ! Et là encore, avant de sentir l'impact du sol, j'étais en l'air, bien en sécurité entre deux bras protecteurs.

« Bella, mon cœur, je m'en suis occupé. Ta carte de crédit est dans ton sac, » me murmura Edward. J'étais bien trop pompette pour être contrariée par ça après tout, et je lui tapotai la joue gauche, comme si j'étais sa grand-mère tandis qu'il nous emmenait hors du bar.

« Est-ce que les garçons sautent toujours les filles ? » demandais-je ? Il me fixa pendant une seconde, puis il éclata de rire bruyamment.

« Hé ! qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ? » ronchonnai-je en retroussant mon nez.

« C'est la question la plus bizarre qu'on m'ait posée, et dieu sait si j'en ai entendu ! » Il me guida vers la portière de la voiture en semblant chercher une réponse adéquate. Il se pencha alors vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe de mon oreille. Et lorsqu'il parla, son souffle envoya un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « Pour répondre à ta question honnêtement, je suis certain que beaucoup d'hommes sautent les femmes. Mais pas moi Bella. Les femmes méritent plus de respect que ça. _Et toi_, tu mérites d'être chérie et adorée. »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

Ce fut mon dernier souvenir conscient, avant de plonger au pays des rêves.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre au bout de tellement de temps.**

**A la prochaine fois. **

**Je n'ose pas dire quand... **

**Je dois terminer le chapitre en de Forever Bound avant !  
**


End file.
